Ark 7 Episode 29: Home Invasion
Participants *Fumiko Obinata *Keyth Tasanagi *Densuke Mifunae InukaAnite: Fumiko turned the squeaky nob in the shower and the warm water streaming down her back seized to flow. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and tugged at the curtain, pulling it to the side. She sighed and reached for her towel, gently grabbing the black freshly washed cloth. Wiping her face, she stepped out of the gold tub, her feet making puddles on the tile floor. Fumiko went over to the steam, covered mirror and wiped away at the steam in a circle motion with her hand, seeing herself for only a few seconds before the steam filling the circle again. She laughed and wrapped the towel around her tying it tightly around her chest, and slowly opening the door to the room she had inhabited for almost a month now. She sighed again, no sign of Ginsei for days, AGAIN. Fumiko grabbed another towel and rubbed it through her hair, throwing it to the side when she was done. She dried the rest of herself off, making sure not to miss any of her curves and crevasses. She slipped on fresh underwear and a new silk dress she had received from a servant, the gift claiming to be from Ginsei. But since Ginsei knew nothing of what she liked, she knew it was from the butler or something. Wanting to be ambitious, she tugged on a pair of stockings and slipped on some bright red heels. Fumiko ran a brush through her hair and tied her hair up, just the way Ginsei didn’t like. Not that that would change anything, she just wanted to feel ambitious. She looked at herself in the mirror above her dresser and sighed for the third time that morning. She had been doing that lately, but what else could she do? She literally had nothing to do besides sit around and wait for Ginsei to need her for sex. What a better life, she thought bitterly. She wasn’t even being paid. Tasanagi: Keyth parked his car infront of Ginsei's home. Gripping tightly to his blade he'd kick down the doors of the room gripping tightly to the blade as he charged in. " WHERE'S PONY TAILS HUH?!?!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs. Some of his men would rush down with there guns aimed high. " FREEZE TASANAGI. THAT'S AS FAR AS YOU GO.." They said steadying there weapons. " Heh..." He said smirking licking his lips as his eyes went to a slit again. All Fumiko would hear was a chain of gun fire and screams down stairs. The sounds stretched on for 3 minutes before it went to a cold stop. Nothing was heard for a few seconds untill a few seconds later. THUMP THUMP THUMP. The sound of heavy foot steps could be heard approaching her door faster and faster before CRACCKKK! Her door would stumble forward with a hard crash. Blood coating his blade and parts of his brown leather jacket. " HA HAA-..D'ah..." He said pointing his blade in triumph only to frown to his findings. A female, wearing rather... well intresting attire. His cheeks burned a bright red momentairly before he shook his head. " Hey, WHERE THE FUCKS GINSEI!?!?" He said pointing his blade at her and walking over to her in an aggressive manor. His bright golden eyes boaring down at her own as he walked over to her aiming the edge of his blade at her nose. " I gotta bone to pick with that fucking loser, so TALK! Where is he?!" He said gripping his blade with both of his hands now. His dark hair hanging over his eyes as he stared her down like some kind of wild beast. His nose twitched... ' Just took a shower..' He said catching her scent. shaking his head again to regain composure he'd attempt to press his right foot into her stomach holding her down to the floor while his blade would still be aimed at her face. " well TALK! You his girlfriend or something!?" He said Demanding answers out of her. InukaAnite: Fumiko gasped as the man walked in yelling. Her pointed a sword at her and then started looking at her, yelling at her some more. She raised an eyebrow and moved his sword away with her index finger, smiling. Fumiko chuckled and looked up at him, “Are you kidding? If I knew where he was, I’d be with him right now picking a bone with him myself…” She stood up, fixing her dress. She wiped off her shoulders and looked him over. “And who are you? I might as well know, since I’ve been threatened.” She sat on the bed making a soft noise. She looked behind him, “You went in alone? How dumb can you be?” She laughed and raised a gloved hand to her mouth. “Ginsei will overtake you in no time flat.” Keyth watched as she pulled his blade away and then made her way to the bed. His blade stayed pointed at her, his teeth gritted. She was trying to make a fool out of him. " Heh, so you are his bitch.." He said pointing the blade up at her. "Alls fair in love and war, but i wouldnt kill you. As easy as that'd be that's not my style." He said smirking. " As for your comment on taking me over. Heh, he doesnt have two chances in hell. " He said swinging his blade through the air out of anger. " Regaurdless, i have a score to settle, he's not here... so somethings going to have to fucking give.." Keyth said with an aggressive tone in his voice. He'd Slash his blade up quickly, then vwoosh! A Streak of red would more than likely errupt from her right arm with blood. " Im no hero lady, nor am i nice guy. But im gonna say this to you once... and one time only. If you refuse me, and seeing that you dont have much choice. Ill cut you down, right here without a second thought..." Keyth said smirking. " I've been looking for your Boyfriend you see. And I've had no luck in finding the douche bag. So, i figure, hey... what if i take his plaything instead. Maybe he'll come for it... Maybe even pay for ya back. But no, that's not what i want. Fuck the money.." Keyth said with a dark chuckle. " So, we can do this the easy way..." He said pointing to the open would he had left on her, if he had in the first place. " Or the really... really hard way.." He said tilting his head up, exposing all of his face. His dark skin made him seem even more...demonic. InukaAnite: Fumiko bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms, standing there for a second. She tapped her foot and hummed, not seriously thinking. She wiped the blood off on the white sheets and sighed heavily, “This is such a bore here…” She looked around and kept tapping her foot, humming. She was messing with this guy. What did he think he was going to get? A serious answer? Of course not. She paced around the room, playing with the tops of her stockings. She kept stopping and tapping her chin. Fumiko looked at the door and then back at him, shaking her head. She went back to pacing for a few minutes and then looked at him and then sown her shirt, shaking her head and then back to pacing. She did this for a while, really trying to annoy him. Tasanagi : " D-Do you honestly think im fucking with you here!?!?" He said shouting at the top of his lungs. His blade shaking up and down before he clenched even tighter to it. He held the blade in a Horzonital pull... ready to cut her fucking head off. But Keyth knew deep down. It wouldnt get him far, his objective would be eliminated in that one moment." Look lady, dont make this harder on you, than it needed to be. Lets go, were leaving. And if you dont i- " During the time he was in his rant she had begun her little pacing. He watched her, seeing that at this point, she didnt think this guy was serious. Dispite what he had did to the body gaurds below.' Ha, you know what.." He said stomring over to her as she was pacing. Showing no Mercy He'd attempt to knee the girl in the gut with enough force to knock out a 400lb man, as she was pacing around them room. implementing so much force she'd more than likely be knocked unconcoious or better yet.. puke. If the hit would connect, weather she fell down and passed out or puked he'd attempt to grip her by the back of her hair pulling her body up. " Next time it'll be your face." He said gripping her by hair and possibly dragging her out of the house. Not showing even the slightest bit of symphathy. " Christ, people no fucking respect these days.." He said pulling her outside, tieing her up and then tossing her in the back seat of his black Monte Carlo, modifed with futuristic designs. InukaAnite: Fumiko cried out and fell, coughing up a storm. She was clutching her stomach when he grabbed her hair. She tried to claw at his hand, tears pricking her eyes. She whimpered a little, and then was taken downstairs, her body given no thought to by this guy. She was thrown into the car and hit her head, crying out. She sat up and glared at him. “How rude! Do you treat all ladies like that?! You must be hated by all types of women then!” She huffed, leaning back into the seat, rubbing her throbbing head with her hands tied. She looked at Ginsei’s building and smirked. “But you can’t be all that bad… You saved me from boredom.” She smiled and crossed her stocking covered legs, checking her nails for chips. She gasped and thrust her hand into his face. “Do you see this?! A broken nail! How dare you!” She pouted, “Now I have to get my nails redone…” Tasanagi: " Ahhh... Yeah, pretty much, but hey do me a favor...." He said leaning back to look at her, turning around in the back seat. " Shut the fuck up..," He said placing tape over her mouth as he cranked the car up driving off. Turning his music up loud as he peeled off. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSbZidsgMfw The song that was playing.)) " Hey Claymore, get the safe house open. I got a present for us." He said smirking as he drove off further into town. Putting tape over her eyes as well so she wouldnt be able to see the trip. " Man, Keyth what have you done this time.." He said holding the phone up to his face shaking his head. " Nothing man, Just uh... got us something really nice to decorate the place with. Should turn some heads." More than likely she'd be in the back seat muffeling and yelling. " Keyth, what's that noise? SOunds like muffling..." " Nooo man, course not. It's this new CD i got from that New rapper, he does alot of kidnapping sounds in his songs for the effect man. Nothing too serious." " Well... Ok Keyth, just uh. Show me whatcha got when you make it back to the safe house." Keyth smirked. " Alright i gotcha, be there in 20, 30 minutes." He said with a sick smirk on his face. He pulled up into a drive thru ordering something to eat. He leaned forward to the intercom. " welcome to happy burger... what do you wanna eat man..." Some rude sounding african american female. Keyth smiled. " I want a number 2 with a large Coke." He leaned back looking at Ginsei's girl in the back. " You dont want anything do you?" He said taking the tape off her eyes. " No?" He waited after listening to her muffel more words. " Ohhhh ok i gotcha i gotcha." He turned back over to the intercom. " And let me get some turkey nuggets, and a small sprite... with no sauce... Muahahahah!" The sound of someone chewing on gum would sigh. " A'ight... that's 7.85 pull up to the first window..." " Thank you." He said pulling further up. < To Ark 7 Ep 28 To Ark 7 Ep 30 > Category:Ark 7